


Lieblingsmensch

by wyoheartsmusic



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Cabin trip, Friends to Lovers, It'll make sense, Light Angst, M/M, Or not, RIP me, So beware, german fic, hätte ich auf deutsch taggen sollen?, i'm a mess, idk what else to tag this, now for the actual tagging, there are some inappropriate jokes in there, whoops, yes i mean norwegian julian
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Der Trip nach Heidesee nimmt ein paar interessante Wendungen: ein gewisser Italiener versteht Kaffee nicht, geheime Gefühle werden aufgedeckt, das Übliche eben





	Lieblingsmensch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twinklylightseverywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylightseverywhere/gifts).



> Hallihallo!
> 
> Ich hatte mir ja eigentlich geschworen, dass ich niemals wieder auf Deutsch schreiben werde, aber dann ist Druck passiert und here we are. Weil dass das erste Deutsche in... 10 Jahren? ist, hoffe ich, dass es nicht allzu schrecklich ist. Ich hatte echt Probleme wie das mit wörtlicher Rede und so weiter funktioniert :D
> 
> Da ich Teile der Gespräche in der Fic mit meiner lieben Julia hatte, widme ich ihr diese Story, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihr dabei hilft, ihre Deutschkenntnisse aufzubessern. Ich hoffe du magst es :D Ich liebe dich <3 ((Sie ist quasi der Julian Dahl in dieser Fic haha))
> 
> Und jetzt viel Spaß <3

Matteo lag im Bett und starrte an die Decke — hat das fast die komplette letzte Stunde lang getan. Unter anderen Umständen würde er jetzt noch schlafen, halb zehn war echt nicht seine Zeit um schon wach zu sein, vor allem nachdem sie gestern Abend den selbstgemachten Eierlikör von Hanna’s Oma vernichtet hatten. Sein Kopf dröhnte und er würde echt gerne wieder einschlafen, aber der Gedanke and Hanna und Jonas hielt ihn wach. Oder mehr der Gedanke an Jonas als an Hanna — auf jeden Fall der Gedanke was sie da oben unter dem Dach zusammen anstellten.

Er hatte nicht wirklich Bock auf diesen Trip gehabt, es gab wirklich tollere Sachen als die Woche mit seinem besten Freud — auf den er vielleicht ein kleines bisschen stand — und dessen Freundin in einer einsamen Hütte zu verbringen.

Alle drei wussten ziemlich genau, dass dieser Kurzurlaub über die Ferien eigentlich dazu gedacht war, dass Jonas und Hanna ein bisschen Zeit alleine zusammen verbringen konnten. Und ganz ehrlich wusste Matteo auch nicht warum zum Teufel Jonas ihn überhaupt dabei haben wollte. 

Natürlich beschwerte sich Matteo nicht, weil er so mehr Zeit mit seinem besten Freund verbringen konnte und außerdem noch jedesmal dazwischenfunken konnte, wenn sich seine zwei Freunde zu nahe kamen.

Aber das konnte er nicht, wenn sie oben in ihrem Zimmer waren und er hier unten. Es sei denn— Matteo grinste und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett, zog sich schnell an und schlich dann die Treppe nach oben. 

Leise öffnete er die Luke nach oben unter das Dach und bekam volle Sicht auf Hanna und Jonas wie sie auf dem Bett rummachten. Auf typische Matteo-Art zog er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche um ein heimliches Video der beiden für seine Instagram Story zu machen, entschied dann aber relativ bald — als Jonas’ Hände unter Hanna’s T-Shirt wanderten, dass es Zeit war, seine Anwesenheit bekannt zu machen.

„Na, ihr Süßen?”, lachte er und sein Grinsen weitete sich als die Beiden auseinander sprangen und er bemerkte wie angepisst Hanna war.

„Geh weg!”, sagte sie in fast quengelndem Ton und schmiss ein Kissen nach ihm, das er ohne Probleme auffing.

Während er die Falltür an der vorgesehenen Halterung befestigte, erklärte er beiläufig: „Mir ist langweilig. Ihr müsst runterkommen!”

„Morgen”, Jonas schaute leicht genervt mit großen Augen zu ihm, aber schwang sich trotzdem aus dem Bett, wobei sich sein Gesichtsausdruck in ein aufrichtiges Grinsen verwandelte.

Matteo wusste, dass er diese Runde gewonnen hatte — nicht, dass es wirklich irgendeinen Wettkampf zwischen ihm und Hanna gab, aber zumindest hatte er jetzt Jonas’ Aufmerksamkeit und sie nicht. „Machst du mir einen Kaffee? Ich versteh diese DDR Maschine nicht.”

Hanna schien jetzt auch wieder zu relaxen und grinste ihn an als sie sagte: „Das ist keine DDR Maschine.”

Matteo schmiss ihr das Kissen wieder entgegen und hatte dann nur noch Augen für Jonas, der zur Treppe kam und verkündete: „Ich mach dir ‘nen ganz großen Becher mit ganz viel Milch, Kleiner.” Dabei verwuschelte er Matteo die Haare. Matteo wusste schon, warum Jonas sein Lieblingsmensch war.

„Danke, Mama”, sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

Als sie die Treppe nach unten gingen, fragte Jonas: „Warum hast du heute früh eigentlich schon so einen Terror gemacht?”

Das brachte Matteo zum Lachen — es gab nicht viel das Jonas tun musste, um ihn zum Lachen zu bringen —, aber er entschied, nicht zu antworten und wartete, bis sie in die Küche kamen.

Es war der Beweis dafür, dass Matteo und Jonas sich schon ewig kannten, dass er nicht mal mit den Wimpern zuckte als er das Chaos dort sah. Neben den verklebten Eierlikörgläsern von gestern Abend lag auf der Anrichte noch eine frisch geöffnete Tüte Kaffee, deren Inhalt überall verteilt war.

Das war nicht Matteos Schuld, okay? Er war müde gewesen, wollte einfach nur eine Tasse Kaffee bevor er wieder zurück ins Bett kroch, aber der Kaffee — und die Maschine — hatten andere Pläne und er hatte das Kaffeepulver über sich selbst, die Anrichte und den Boden geschüttet bevor er sich überhaupt damit auseinandersetzen konnte _wo zum Teufel_ das Kaffeepulver reinkam bei dieser Asbach-uralten Kaffeemaschine.

Matteos Blick ging von der Explosion zu Jonas als er dessen Lachen hörte. “Ey Alter”, um seine Augen bildeten sich Lachfalten, die Matteo jedes mal aufs Neue dazu verführen wollten, sie nachzufahren, „Was hast du mit der Kaffeemaschine gemacht?”

Matteo lachte nun ebenfalls, Jonas’ Heiterkeit war einfach ansteckend, und er schubste seinen besten Freund leicht. „ _Eigentlich_ hab ich gar nix mit der Kaffeemaschine gemacht, weil ich sie noch gar nicht angerührt habe…”, erklärte er.

Jonas lachte noch mehr und verdrehte dabei die Augen. Wieder wuschelte er Matteo durch die Haare, aber diesmal rutschte seine Hand zu Matteos Schulter und er behielt sie dort. Jonas war total gelassen, aber Matteos Herz fing plötzlich an, wie wild zu schlagen. „Alter Luigi, Mann, du bist doch Italiener”, sagte Jonas gespielt vorwurfsvoll, „Mann, du hast doch praktisch die Kaffeemaschine erfunden. Du musst— das liegt dir doch im Blut, Alter.”

Nur damit er mehr von dieser gefakten Entrüstung auf Jonas’ Gesicht sehen konnte, sammelte Matteo das Kaffeepulver auf der Anrichte mit seinen Händen und verteilte es über der Maschine, wo das Pulver hinkommen _könnte_ , aber wahrscheinlich eher nicht. 

Er lachte leise vor sich hin, während Jonas rief: „Was machst du denn da bitteschön?”

An diesem Punkt konnte Matteo kaum noch Atmen, weil er viel zu sehr am Lachen war und er stellte sich komplett blöd an, nur um zu sehen wie Jonas reagieren würde.

„Du bist—“ Es schien, als hätte Matteo es fast geschafft, seinen besten Freund sprachlos zu machen, „Mann Alter, Luigi. Luigi, du hast doch gesagt du bist Italiener. Kaffee”, zur Verdeutlichung zeigte Jonas auf das verstreute Kaffeepulver, dann zu Matteo, „Italiener,” und dann ganz schnell hin und her zwischen beidem, „Weißt du, Bindung. Das ist Liebe.”

Matteo konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Das hier gerade, mit Jonas zu lachen, so unbeschwert als wartete unter dem Dach nicht seine Freundin auf ihn, das war alles was sich Matteo je erträumt hatte. Er wollte diesen Moment festhalten, wollte, dass der restliche Trip genau so aussah. Matteo und Jonas.

Jonas und Matteo.

„Alter, kannst du ein bisschen sauber machen während ich dir den Kaffee mache? Hanna kriegt sonst voll die Krise”, unterbrach Jonas Matteos Träumereien.

Matteo seufzte tief, dann lachte er. „Bessere Idee: wir warten bis Hanna runterkommt, sie regt sich ein bisschen auf und macht es dann doch sauber. Alle sind glücklich!”

Jonas verdrehte die Augen als er die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank holte. „Du hast gut reden, Mann. Dich schreit sie fünf Minuten an und dann erliegt sie wieder deinem Stoner-Charme. Aber _ich_ , ich bekomm die nächste Woche keinen Sex. Ne, ey. Das geht nicht.”

Matteo leckte sich die Lippen und versuchte wirklich sehr hart, nicht zu grinsen. Erstens, Jonas hat ihm gerade ein Kompliment gemacht; er liebte es wenn Jonas das tat. Zweitens, kein Sex für Jonas? Hey, Matteo war der letzte der sich darüber beschweren würde. Frech schlug er vor, „Ich kann es dir ja stattdessen besorgen.” Er hob seine Hand und krümmte die Finger leicht und bewegte seine Hand wobei er seine Wange so aufblies, dass es so aussah, als ob der unsichtbare Schwanz in seiner Hand immer wieder gegen die Innenseite seiner Wange stieß.

Einen Moment waren Jonas’ große braune Augen auf fast faszinierte Weise auf die Bewegung gerichtet, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und lachte. „Manchmal laberst du so ‘ne Scheiße, Luigi. Wenn Hanna das hört, bringt dir dein Charme auch nix mehr,” warnte er.

„Das war kein ,nein’”, lachte Matteo, obwohl sein Herz alle möglichen verrückten Dinge in seiner Brust anstellte.

Diesmal verdrehte Jonas einfach nur die Augen. Er überreichte Matteo feierlich seinen Becher Kaffee bevor er wieder zum Kühlschrank ging und die übriggebliebene kalte Pizza von gestern rausholte. “Hunger?”, fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Matteo schmunzelte als er sich an ein Gespräch erinnerte, dass er vor kurzem hatte. “Ey, Jonas? Du kennst doch meinen Kumpel aus Norwegen? Julian? Der hat Deutsch in der Schule und die haben gerade die Vergangenheitsform von ,essen’ gelernt und der kommt gar nicht drauf klar, dass es ,aß’ ist. Der lacht sich tot darüber. ,Fuck your weird _s_ , it’s ass. Eating ass!’, sagt der immer wieder.”

Jonas kaute genüsslich an seinem Stück Pizza bevor er Matteo einen amüsierten Blick zuwarf. „Jeder zweiter deiner Gedanken ist aber auch immer gay, oder?”

Matteo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na und?”, sagte er herausfordernd, „Ich bin ja auch schwul. Außerdem war das Julian.”

Nachdenklich sagte Jonas: „Ich versteh euch zwei nicht. Habt ihr was miteinander oder…?”

Es war peinlich wie hoffnungsvoll Matteo klang als er fragte: „Eifersüchtig?”

“Als ob”, murmelte Jonas.

Und wieder war es _kein_ ,nein’. Bisher konnte sich Matteo immer vollkommen sicher sein, wo er stand was Jonas anging: Matteo machte ständig irgendwelche Kommentare wie diesen und Jonas bestritt sie immer, _ausnahmslos_. Jonas hatte Hanna und Matteo hatte… seine Fantasie. Das waren die Regeln. Doch plötzlich entschied sich Jonas vage zu bleiben? Es tat weh — weil Matteo sich Hoffnungen machte, die zerstört werden würden. Und er hatte es so _satt_.

Er wollte, dass Jonas seine Optionen kannte. Dass _Matteo_ eine Option war.

„Wir erzählen uns doch sonst alles.” Jonas brachte Matteo zurück ins Hier und Jetzt mit seinen Worten. „Du würdest mir doch sagen, wenn du einen Freund hättest? Alter, ich kenn den Typen nicht mal. Ich muss doch sicherstellen, dass er gut für dich ist?”

_Du bist gut für mich_ , hätte Matteo fast herausgeplatzt. Vielleicht wäre die Reaktion auch die selbe gewesen zu dem was er stattdessen tat: es war gewagt und wahrscheinlich die dümmste Entscheidung überhaupt, aber Matteo ging auf seinen besten Freund zu und presste seine Lippen auf Jonas’. 

Es gab romantischere Szenen wie er sich seinen ersten Kuss mit Jonas vorgestellt hätte — vor allem, weil das gerade wohl kaum als Kuss zu bezeichnen war, da sie beide einfach nur regungslos dastanden.

Matteo konnte nicht aufhören zu denken und wenn das so weiterging, würde er sich in eine Panik denken, so viel war klar.

Aber dann bewegte sich Jonas plötzlich, nippte ein bisschen an Matteos Unterlippe bevor der Kontakt gebrochen war.

Matteo versuchte herauszufinden, ob das, was da gerade passiert war — Jonas, der einen richtigen Kuss initiiert hatte bevor er sich zurückgezogen hatte — oder ob das nur in seinem Kopf war. Wunschdenken.

„Matteo, ich kann das nicht”, brachte Jonas hervor. Er vermied es, Matteo anzusehen als er in der kleinen Küche auf und ab schritt.

Und da war es: _Matteo_. Jonas nannte Matteo nie bei seinem Namen, nur wenn es echt ernst war. Sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. Der Punkt, den er so lange hinausgezögert hatte, war nun da. Er hatte alles ruiniert. 

„Ich bin mit Hanna zusammen… ich kann ihr nicht antun, was mit Leonie passiert ist.” Da war ein Flehen in Jonas’ Stimme und Matteo wollte einfach nur hier weg. Am besten nahm er einfach den nächsten Zug zurück nach Berlin.

Er stieß ein gezwungenes Lachen hervor. „Alter, chill. No homo, richtig? Ich hab dich nur verarscht”, log Matteo, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass an der Situation rein gar nichts mehr zu retten war.

Jonas rieb eine Hand über sein Gesicht und als er Matteos Blick traf, waren seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. „Du konntest noch nie gut lügen. Das sind, glaub ich, diese großen blauen Kulleraugen.” Er bohrte seine Zähne in seine Unterlippe bevor es aus ihm herausplatzte: „Seit wann stehst du auf mich?”

Matteo schüttelte den Kopf. „Was spielt das überhaupt für eine Rolle?”

„Alter”, seufzte Jonas, „Es spielt ‘ne ziemlich große Rolle, wenn ich darüber nachdenke mit Hanna Schluss zu machen deshalb.”

Mit geweiteten Augen rief Matteo: “Nein!” Dann wurde er sich bewusst, dass Hanna noch mit ihnen im Haus war und er senkte die Stimme: “Das wollte ich nicht. Es reicht, dass ich unsere Freundschaft zerstört habe, ich will nicht auch noch deine Beziehung kaputt machen!”

Jonas kam auf ihn zu und hob Matteos Kinn an, sodass er keine andere Wahl hatte als seinen besten Freund anzusehen. „Hey Kleiner”, murmelte Jonas, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, „Jetzt hör mir mal zu. Weißt du noch, als du dich mir gegenüber geoutet hast im Sommer?”

Matteo zog eine Grimasse. Wie könnte er das nur vergessen? Den Großteil des Sommers hatte er damit verbracht, sich Gedanken zu machen, wie er es seinem besten Freund sagen konnte, diesen riesigen Teil über ihn, der ihm so langsam klar geworden war. Matteo. Schwul. Keine zwei Dinge, die man mehr auseinander halten konnte. Sie gehörten jetzt zusammen. Und während er seine Gefühle für Jonas vielleicht geheim halten hatte können; dass er schwul war, hatte er ihm sagen müssen. „Ja”, sagte er langsam, „Und?”

„Das hat mir zu denken gegeben…”

Matteo biss sich auf die Lippe. Noch nie hatte er sich so unbehaglich gefühlt wenn Jonas in der Nähe war, aber jetzt wollte er einfach nur weg und sich unter seiner Bettdecke verstecken bis er sich wegschlich, um den Zug zu nehmen. Dass Jonas in Rätseln sprach, half dem Ganzen überhaupt nicht.

„Ich hab es nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen… du und ich. Beste Freunde, richtig? Aber dann hast du dich geoutet und ich hab mich gefragt, was, wenn da mehr sein könnte?” Es hörte sich fast so an, als ob Jonas mehr mit sich selbst sprach als mit Matteo und überhaupt machte es gar keinen Sinn.

In dem Sommer hatte Jonas angefangen, sich mit Hanna zu treffen — hinter Leonie’s Rücken — und irgendwo zwischen drin war das Outing passiert, aber Matteo bezweifelte, dass Jonas Zeit gehabt hatte, einen Gedanken an Matteo zu verschwenden. „Das musst du jetzt nicht sagen, nur, damit ich mich besser fühle. Alles gut, ich nehm später den Zug zurück nach Hause, du kannst Hanna sagen, dass ich mich nicht so gut fühle. Dann habt ihr die Ruhe, wie es ja sowieso geplant war”, nuschelte er niedergeschlagen.

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf, sagte: „Du raffst es nicht, oder? Ich will es versuchen. Mit dir. Es heißt doch immer, dass man seinen besten Freund daten soll… schlimmer als jetzt gerade kann es doch nicht werden?”

Matteo spürte Tränen in seinen Augen schwimmen und er schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte dieses Gefühl loszuwerden. „Ich kann dich nicht verlieren, Jonas. Du bist mein Zuhause”, flüsterte er bevor seine Stimme ganz nachgab. Das war genau der Punkt: in seinem Kopf war es ja schön und gut, der Gedanke, dass er mehr als nur Freundschaft mit Jonas haben könnte, aber die Realität war, dass sie damit ebendiese Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen würden und mit all dem Chaos in seinem Leben, Matteo brauchte diese Konstante in seinem Leben. Brauchte Jonas.

„Du hörst mir nicht zu, oder?”, Jonas lachte leise, „Ich will mit dir zusammen sein.”

Matteo hatte Angst, deshalb sagte er: „Du bist nicht mal schwul.”

Jonas hob seine Augenbrauen, ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. “Fuck labels. Was ist überhaupt Sexualität? Kann ich nicht einfach mögen wen ich mag? Küssen wen ich will?”

Matteo zuckte mit den Schulter. „Also… Hanna.”

„Du bist echt ein Vogel. Muss ich dir den Schwanz lutschen bevor du kapierst, dass ich dich meine?”

Jonas lachte, und es verdrehte Matteo immer noch den Kopf. Er beneidete Jonas dafür, dass er so einfach über diese Sachen sprechen konnte, wo es für Matteo doch so lange gedauert hatte, damit klarzukommen. „Aber _ich_ rede Scheiße, ja?”, platzte es aus Matteo heraus und er konnte selbst nicht sagen, warum er plötzlich scherzen konnte.

Jonas grinste ihn an, setzte dann aber eine ernste Miene auf und versprach: “Ich mache mit Hanna Schluss. Jetzt sofort. Den Rest kriegen wir schon irgendwie hin, okay?”

Matteo schüttelte den Kopf und er streckte seinen Arm nach Jonas aus um ihn festzuhalten. “Nein, Mann. Bist du verrückt? Nicht jetzt! Wir sind noch fünf Tage hier… tu ihr das nicht an”, bat Matteo ihn.

“Was ist mit dir?”, fragte Jonas mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, ihm schien das ganze nicht zu gefallen.

Matteo verdrehte die Augen. “Fünf Tage mehr oder weniger sind auch egal.” Die Wahrheit war, dass er glaubte, dass Jonas seine Meinung in dieser Zeit ändern würde und Matteo sagte sich, dass er damit leben könnte, egal wie sehr es wehtun würde.

-

Wie erwartet, änderte sich nicht viel nach diesem Morgen. Es gab gewisse Spannungen zwischen Jonas und Hanna, aber das konnte auch sehr gut daran liegen, dass Carlos auch noch auftauchte, was bedeutete, dass die drei Jungs zusammen einen — oder mehrere — durchzogen, was Hanna so gar nicht passte.

Matteo versuchte sich so gut es ging abzulenken; rauchte mehr als wahrscheinlich gut für ihn war und versuchte nicht so verdammt offensichtlich Jonas die ganze Zeit anzustarren.

Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er endlich wieder Berliner Boden unter den Füßen hatte und verabschiedete sich von Hanna und Jonas bevor er mit Carlos davonzog, damit das Pärchen wahrscheinlich nicht miteinander Schluss machen konnte.

Im Laufe der nächsten Woche, versuchte Matteo, Jonas so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen, was sich als die richtige Entscheidung herausstellte als Jonas ihn am Freitag fragte, ob er Lust auf Netflix and Chili con carne hatte, da Hanna etwas mit einer neuen Freundin unternahm. Rein platonisch, natürlich, da noch nicht Schluss zwischen den Beiden war — Jonas sagte es nicht, aber das musste er auch nicht.

Matteo lehnte ab und skypte stattdessen mit Julian, dem er sein Herz ausschüttete.

„Suck his dick, bro. Just go down on your knees for him and do it. No shame. Or!”, er lachte hysterisch, “Eat his ass! What’s that in German? _Du ass ass!_ ”

Matteo prustete: „That’s not how it works! ,Ass’ is ,Arsch’ and I actually don’t even know if you’d say ,Arsch essen’ in German. It sounds so wrong!” Er fühlte sich so bescheuert darüber zu reden, konnte aber nicht aufhören zu lachen, lachte umso mehr als Julian ihn dazu brachte, zu googlen, was man auf Deutsch tatsächlich sagte. Mit feuerrotem Gesicht teilte Matteo mit: „Pornhub says it’s ‘Arsch lecken’ apparently, so ‘lick ass’. I don’t know how to feel about that.”

Julian kicherte vor sich hin bevor er antwortete: „I’m more shocked you had to find that out first. I thought you’re not getting any with Jonas? Don’t you watch porn?”

„Fuck off, I’m just never watching German porn.”

„Kinky”, lachte Julian.

Matteo zeigte ihm den Stinkefinger und warnte: „I’ll hang up now!”

„Okay, okay, I’ll shut up! Love me!”

Und das tat Matteo. Er war einfach so dankbar, dass er jemanden hatte, der ihn zum Lachen brachte, wenn er sich miserabel fühlte.

Eine Woche später gab es immer noch keine Veränderung an der Jonas/Hanna-Front. „Hanna ist krank, sie kann jetzt echt keinen Stress gebrauchen”, verteidigte sich Jonas.

Alles klar, Matteo verstand schon. Und es war ja auch echt nicht überraschend — aber weh tat es trotzdem.

Weitere zwei Wochen vergingen und Matteo fing an einfach nur seinen besten Freund zu vermissen. Er wollte, dass es wie vorher war, bevor alles so fucking kompliziert war, nur weil Matteo Jonas ja unbedingt küssen musste.

_Alter hast du Bock auf Netflix und kein Chili con carne? Mir ist langweilig, lass uns was machen?_ schickte er Jonas am Freitagabend, nachdem er mindestens zwanzig Minuten darüber nachgedacht hatte, was er sagen sollte. 

Zum Glück musste er nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten und seine Nervosität legte sich. _klar. gleich da._ Wenn auch nur für ein paar Sekunden, denn dann wurde Matteo klar, dass das bedeutete, er würde Zeit mit Jonas verbringen. Nur die Beiden. Vielleicht sollte er Carlos auch noch eine Nachricht schicken, nur um einen Puffer zu haben.

Er entschied sich dagegen, was rückblickend wahrscheinlich eine ziemlich gute Idee war.

Jonas klingelte an der Tür und sobald Matteo sie öffnete, stürmte sein bester Freund auf ihn zu und küsste ihn.

Matteo blieb der Atem weg, aber nach einer Sekunde hatte er sich gefasst und legte seine Arme vorsichtig um Jonas. Küsste ihn zurück und hörte einfach mal auf zu denken.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich in den letzten Wochen so ein Arschloch war. Ich würde es verstehen, wenn du mich nicht mehr willst, aber— mit Hanna ist Schluss. Ich dachte das solltest du wissen”, murmelte Jonas, wobei er kaum aufhörte Matteo zu küssen. Seine Finger strichen sanft durch Matteos Haare.

Matteo antwortete ihm mit einem Kuss.

**Author's Note:**

> Lasst mir ein paar Kommentare und Kudos da, wenn es euch gefallen hat <3 oder kommt auf tumblr zu julian-dahl und quatscht mit mir über Druck, Skam oder was auch immer :))


End file.
